


Mirrors

by VaultOfMelkurMistress



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, The Master and Missy, all work and no play, self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultOfMelkurMistress/pseuds/VaultOfMelkurMistress
Summary: This story is inspired by a scene in Ravenous 4, where Missy says how gorgeous Roberts is and quite frankly, there's no way the two of them didn’t basically, well..go at it. So enjoy this bit of Missy/Roberts self admiration and self love. :-) You can listen to this without any Ravenous knowledge.





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rae_Saxon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_Saxon/gifts).

> This begins at a scene where The War Master has blatantly ignored Missy’s self love of their other self and is trying to carry on with their work. Roberts steps out there, so this scene slots in right at that point. If you haven’t heard Ravenous 4, this is still a story in it’s own right, as you can enjoy Missy and Roberts meeting without the context too.

He glanced at her for the briefest of moments, the slight roll of his eyes barely noticeable.

Missy noticed. She smirked and shrugged as she left the room, amused at her past self and his lack of interest in self love. He continued his work, uttering something about there being a time and a place for these things, and this was not it. Oh he wasn’t against a little self exploration, and he could forgive his younger self, but did he not develop any _sense of decorum_ with age? Shaking his head, he continued his work, adjusting the monitor, and frowning in annoyance as the screen picked up the wrong camera, focusing on the room Missy now casually sat in. Sat, or rather draped across a large chair. He decided to leave the camera on and see how far his other selves would actually take it. Given his previous interactions with his other selves, he was confidently assuming: quite far indeed.

Missy remained perfectly positioned in the chair, her skirt smoothed out around her and the white of petticoat inching down below her hemline. She crossed her ankles, and laced her fingers behind her head as she heard the sound of a TARDIS materialising.

The form of a pillar appeared before her, blending perfectly into the room - she smiled her most alluring smile as the doors opened. 

Her past self stepped no further than the doorway, leaning his arm against the frame and peering at her over black sunglasses embellished with diamonds along the sides that he inched down slightly. An elaborate robe that was at odds with the style of the sunglasses, hung right down to the floor.

“You waited,” he said, posing quite deliberately before stepping toward her.

“Yep, can you blame me - have you _seen you_ honey? Oh!... did you put that on just for me?”

He smiled, one hand on his hip, lapping up the praise, even if it was from himself. “This old thing?” He glanced down at the unnecessary ruby and emerald robe he was now wearing. “Yeah, I _have_ seen me. I do have excellent choice in bodies, as always, but darlin', have you seen _you_?”

Missy tilted her head back and laughed, “oh yes I have - I'm utterly gorgeous. We really are exceptional, I could look at us all day. Help a lady up would you honey?”

The Master smiled and took her hand, easing her up until she was standing right in front of him. “We are fabulous Missy,” he said, flicking his robe back over his shoulders as he thrust his arms outward, letting them rest on his hips. “Remember this body?”

Missy reached out, grasping his sunglasses and pulling them off, tossing them idly over her shoulder. “My memory is a little foggy, I think you’ll have to remind me. I do know it’s a highly attractive one. I set up a time bubble around the building, we can fully….appreciate ourself. You know what they say - all work and no play…”

The Master smiled and popped open the buttons of her jacket, running his finger down the lace edging approvingly before reaching underneath her jacket and sliding it off her shoulders. He let it slip off completely but caught it, carefully folding it before placing it on a ledge beside them. His hands moved next to her black lace belt and he smiled as he reached around, popping it open with one quick action.

“Steady tiger,” Missy said, in a deliberately exaggerated version of his American accent. “You haven’t even bought me a drink yet.”

He looked so offended that it made her laugh, earning her such an indignant look that she only laughed harder.

“Sorry, sorry, I just forgot about my pretend American phase.”

“_Pretend_?” his hand returned to his hip as he gave her an incredulous look. “I'm not pretending, the accent came with the body. I'm also _unforgettable_. Besides - when did I become Scottish?”

“The Doctor did, so of _course_ I stole it. What’s your excuse - my very attractive stolen past self?”

“I just like it, my highly appealing future self,” he said as his hands moved to her tie, pulling one length until it all unravelled and pulled away. He smoothed it out and carefully placed it on top of her jacket. “Late 1800’s, earth, London tailor?”

“Yep, you should see my hat collection,” she said with a smile, as she looked him up and down slowly appraising. “I do like dressing up, but haven’t we always?”

The Master smiled as her hands moved to his jacket, slowly unbuttoning the full length of black buttons from the bottom to the top before siding her hands up the black silk of his shirt and pushing the jacket off of his shoulders.

Missy moved her hands to his belt, pulling the leather through the metal buckle but moving her hands away in a split second and covering his own as he moved to release the catch holding his robe in place around his shoulders. She closed any last shreds of distance between them as she spoke, her voice deliberately low and husky as her lips brushing against his. “Leave the robe on.”

He grinned broadly and ran a hand down the exquisite material, his other coming to rest on Missy’s waist. “Oh, this old thing?”

“Yes honey,” Missy said. “This old thing embellished with rubies and emeralds and gold thread, quite sexy really, isn’t it?”

“Oh, yes it is,” he smirked as his hand sliding up from her waist and around to her back. “Corset?” he asked, intrigued.

“Yes, why don’t you take it off?”

“Oh I intend to,” he said, smiling as her hands returned to his trousers, popping the button and unzipping quickly before she pulled them down. “Looks like I don’t become a buy them a drink type in my future either.”

Missy smirked and grabbed his shirt, pulling him in and pressing her lips hard against his. Their kiss deepened as they moved in perfect synchronisation. “Mmm, I’ve always been a good kisser.”

“Yes you have and you still are,” he said, his hands working the buttons of her blouse, pausing only to run his finger down the fabric. “Oh, very nice, how far have you gone with this look?”

“Unwrap yourself and find out,” she said with a wink.

The Master laughed and quickly finished unbuttoning her blouse, his hands running down her arms and working free the buttons on her cuffs before slipping it off and tossing it onto the pile of clothes that was now growing.

Missy made quick work of his shirt and it joined the pile of clothes, her hands moving straight to his chest. “Picked a good one, didn’t we? We always do. Go easy with this one, make it last, it’s especially gorgeous,” Missy said.

“You go easy too, yours is divine so let’s keep it around, especially if you can regenerate. Makes your hotness all the more sexy.”

“I think so too,” she said, as he made short work of her skirt, his hands running up the seams of her corset.

She moved her hands to join his, the two of them both running their hands over the firm restraint of her corset. “This body is so much fun, I spent months just looking at myself when I woke up in it. I added so many extra mirrors to my TARDIS - wardrobe room with full length mirrors everywhere. Oh, but you had something similar...a catwalk if I recall correctly.”

“Yeah - we have to practice carrying ourselves in new bodies - plus checking myself out never gets boring,” he said with a smug smile as his hands roamed slowly up the front of her corset while her hands settled on top of his.

“Oh yes, I didn’t even dress for simply weeks- couldn’t get enough of myself!” Missy said.

“Quite understandable my darling Missy,” he said, his hands roaming further as she looped her arms around his neck.

“Man you wear this tight,” he said, as his hands reached around her back and began to loosen the ribbons. “Does that hurt? Do you like pain because gotta say we could have some fun with that?”

Missy smirked and kissed his neck. “It’s fashion baby,” she said, mimicking his accent. “But can't say pain isn’t an alluring thought.”

“Oh, what luck that we met,” he said, pulling at the ribbons until her corset began to loosen more.

She dropped her arms, stepping back and keeping her sultry gaze locked with his as she moved her hands to the front of her corset and opened all the catches with expert ease. She pulled the material open, holding it there as she bit her lip. “Like what you see?”

“Oh yes, he said, stepping forward as she dropped the corset to the floor and met him before he reached her - her hands moving straight to his chest and back as she pressed her whole body against his and inched up, her mouth finding his neck as she kissed, sucked and then made a sharp bite.

He jumped and slapped her ass hard, earning him a delicious surprised sound from his future self. She giggled and kissed him, their mouths opening instantly as they deepened the kiss immediately.

“Oh you can do better than one quick slap honey, I am quite sure - sit on the chair.”

The Master cast her an amused look, maintaining it even as his hands grabbing her underwear and tore them off of her in one motion. She laughed as he grabbed her around her waist, pulling her with him as he sat down, giving her little choice but to straddle his lap. He only paused to arrange his robe, ensuring that the material draped over the arms of the chair - a cascade of jewels shining from the exquisite material.

Missy knelt, straddling his lap as they kissed with a hungry eagerness, their hands instantly all over each other, grasping and touching blindly as Missy sunk down, moaning into his mouth as he filled her completely. She stayed still for a moment, looking into his eyes before they both moved in perfect synchronisation, quickening their pace with a sense of urgency for each other.

She rode him hard, her hands on the ruby coloured fabric that was sitting flung back over his shoulders. He braced one hand on the arm of the chair, giving enough leverage to thrust his hips, fucking her back with equal eagerness. When she tilted her head back, moaning, he pinched her nipple hard, and almost came at the sound of her scream. She looked at him and laughed as she grabbed his hair, tugging painfully. He retaliated by pinching her other nipple and rolling it between his finger and thumb. She bit her lip, trying not to give him the satisfaction of a scream again, but their eyes met and they both stilled simultaneously as her hand moved to his throat, tightening as he smiled. She squeezed and they both tumbled over the edge, coming hard.

Missy Rested her head on his chest, still straddling him until he slid his hand down her back and squeezed her ass. She responded by slowly moving up, regretfully feeling him slide out of her, and curling herself up on his lap.

He wrapped his robe around them both, his arms holding it in place as he held her. He kissed her head and chuckled. “We should do this again - daily really.”

“Oh I quite agree honey, we are incredible,” Missy said with a smile.

They both looked mildly annoyed as the voice of their other self suddenly and abruptly came over a speaker. “If you are _quite_ finished, we do have something rather important to do here. Now do put some clothes on and get to work!”

They both turned to look at each other, breaking into conspiratorial laughter.

Missy climbed off his lap, scooping up her clothes and turning to him, taking his hand and bringing it to her lips, placing a kiss. He mirrored her action, remaining on the chair as her kissed her fingertips. Dropping his hand, he did the same, somewhat reluctantly.

She headed to the door, her clothes under one arm as she mouthed the words: ‘call me.’

He laughed, his eyes on her ass as she walked out of the room. Damn, his future was looking more than bright.

His future was looking gorgeous.


End file.
